


Sunbeam through the leaves

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where words are lacking and actions aren't enough.





	Sunbeam through the leaves

"We'll be leaving after lunch"

 

Sitting cross legged on one of the chairs in the dining room, Jeonghan had said the phrase flippantly while eating the last piece of steak his boyfriend has so thoughtfully cooked for him. The cream of mushroom was getting cold so he looked at it with distaste and proceeded to down the glass of water before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Seungcheol, the said boyfriend, remained silent, slowly and quietly wiping the dishes with a dry towel. Confronted with nothing, the former proceeded.

 

"I was going to ask you to come with but you're always busy during the weekdays. Sadly I'm occupied during the weekend which is you're only free time." he paused waiting for his reaction.

"I'll be going with Joshua instead and we'll be back by Thursday" 

 

He had wanted to go visit his family with his boyfriend but their schedule doesn't match. His mom had spontaneously called him last Monday, asking if he could drop by their home anytime this week. It's not often he would succumb to his mom's wishes so he decided to humor her just this once.

 

The subtle shift in the what was once a tranquil ambiance between them did not go unnoticed by Yoon Jeonghan.

 

Minutes ticked by with no answer from the unreadable brunette. Jeonghan could feel the air growing humid and thicker with every passing second. 

 

Just as he was about to speak again, the water in the sink stopped. Seungcheol turned around and faced him, beautiful face impassive, devoid of any emotion. An envelope of dread encompassed the room making Jeonghan grow agitated with Seungcheol's response, or lack thereof.

 

"Seung---"

 

" _Do you even know what's on that day?_ "

 

The words that smoothly rolled off his boyfriend's tongue were enunciated with clarity and a bit of desperation. Jeonghan was taken aback by the unexpected riposte. And a bit curious too. Tomorrow is Wednesday, October 4th. He tried to rack his stupid brain for anything that would explain as to what made that exact day special, but before he could come up with anything, a phone blared loudly, penetrating through the cloud of ominousness.

 

It was Joshua.

 

He contemplated whether to answer it or just put it through voicemail. It was half past eleven and knowing his friend, he was probably calling to ask if he was all ready ready to go. He may have took too long in deciding because the current object of his distress made the decision for him when he left the room without another word.

 

A tinge of foreboding filled the remaining person in the room. The chilling gust of wind swept his long blonde hair, sending shivers down his spine. He remained staring at pristine white walls when his moment of solitude was interrupted by an ear-splitting car horn. 

 

Jeonghan had hurriedly retrieved his overnight bag and strolled out the main door. As he neared the vehicle, the honking still hasn't stopped. The blonde quickened his stride to greet his obviously impatient driver/friend. Taking the last few steps by two's, he paused mid step. As if compelled, he found himself looking back on his and Seungcheol's shared apartment.

 

He knew that he isn't doing anything wrong so why does nothing feel right?


End file.
